


World Bathed in Red

by ejb2987



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con References, References to Past Child Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejb2987/pseuds/ejb2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles is too busy to pick him up it sends Scott on a new path as an Agent of SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

World Bathed in Red

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Marvel.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Everyone this is a hold up. If you all stay calm I won’t have to shoot you.” Jack yelled holding a gun to the tellers head. Scott looked around at the panicked faces of the crowd. This was not what he had agreed to. When Jack had forced him to come along with this stupid job he had been told that they would be doing this when no one was here. Not when there were all these people around to get hurt.

“Okay everybody take out your cell phones and throw them in front of you. Don’t try to be a hero or I won’t hesitate to shoot you. Oh and don’t even think of pushing the panic button. If I hear one siren I will have no choice but to kill all of you.” Jack said. He turned to Scott and looked at the discarded phones. Scott sighed and started to gather the cell phones. He stopped as he picked up the cell phone of a mother with a young child.

“I’m so sorry.” Scott whispered looking down in shame. He was so ashamed to be doing this and he had done a lot of terrible things in his time. This was the first crime that had people around that could get hurt. This was the first time anyone besides the insurance company or well...himself could end up the victim of his actions. He finished gathering the phones then walked over to join Jack near the back.

“Now you’re going to take my friend here to your vault and no one will get hurt.” Jack told a man in his late forties.

“I can’t open it. I don’t know the code.” The man said in a panicked rush.

“That won’t be a problem for my boy here.” Jack said pulling Scott over by grabbing the back of his neck.

“Are you sure about this? You told me no one would get hurt and this feels like a disaster waiting to happen.” Scott said. Jack’s face contorted in anger. Scott fell to the ground as a diamond hand smacked into his face.

“Don’t question me in public boy. Do what I tell you or you’ll regret it.” Jack said as his hand changed back into flesh. Scott picked himself up ignoring the sympathetic looks some of the hostages were sending him. He wiped his mouth as he followed the man to the back of the bank.

“You don’t have to do this. You can help us. We all saw that he’s forcing you to help him we can tell the cops.” The man said.

“Yeah right, I’m stuck with him no matter what. He knows about my little problem and he’s holding it against me. I have no choice.” Scott says staring at the huge metal door to the vault.

“Stand back.” Scott said. When the man had moved back far enough Scott slowly lowered his glasses releasing a ray of red energy. The laser blasted through the door sending it flying into the vault.

“What the hell was that?” The man yelled.

“My little problem, here wait until I go back to the front before using it or he’ll most likely kill someone.” Scott said throwing a cell phone to the man. He walked into the vault and started shoving money into the duffle bag that he was carrying. It took a few minutes but he was soon back with Jack.

“I’ve got the money.” Scott said right when the sound of sirens appeared in the distance. Crap the man must have called before Scott had finished in the vault. Jack was starting to look angry.

“I warned you guys but someone had to play the hero. Now you all are going to pay.” Jack said pointing his gun at one of the tellers. Jack was going to kill her. He had to do something. He ran over and grabbed his arm pulling it.

“Jack stop! We already have the money let’s just leave already.” Scott cried out trying to pull the man’s arm so that the gun wasn’t pointing at the woman. Jack’s arm flew back hitting Scott with enough force to send him flying through one of the banks support columns.

“What did I tell you little piece of shit about questioning me? The cops are already here. There’s no getting away now.” Jack yelled. Scott coughed and moaned in pain. His back felt like one big bruise. He slowly pushed up and looked at Jack. He had turned himself into his diamond form no wonder he had been strong enough to throw Scott across the room. Jack was back to pointing the gun at the teller. Scott had no choice. He wasn’t going to let someone die due to Jack’s greed. Scott lowered his glasses shooting Jack with the full force of his laser. There was a huge cracking sound as Jack was thrown through one of the outer walls of the bank.

Huge cracks were forming on the walls and ceiling. They must have compromised the stability of the building. He had to get everyone out of here. A huge chunk of the ceiling fell down barely missing a few of the people who had barely been able to roll out of the way.

“What the hell are you guys waiting for? Get the hell out of here.” Scott yelled. Scott used his powers to destroy any falling debris as it fell as he waited for the people to get out. Scott couldn’t help the sigh of relief when everyone finally made it out. There was a huge hole in the ceiling but it looked like nothing else was going to collapse.

“Freeze! Put your hands in the air and get on your knees right now.” A voice shouted from behind him. Scott slowly raised his hands and fell to his knees. He felt someone grab his hands and force them behind his back. The feeling of cold steel pinch into his skin as he was put into handcuffs.

“Don’t try anything you mutant scum.” The voice snarled as he was violently pulled up by his arms.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Coulson sighed as he stepped into the police station. SHIELD had gotten word of a bank that had been robbed earlier this morning. Usually this would be the FBI’s problem except that the two robbers had powers. They were most likely mutants but Fury wasn’t sure about that. Usually they would have let Professor Xavier deal with any mutant problems except the professor had asked them to deal with this problem. Apparently he had his hands full with a young telepathic woman and couldn’t deal with a law breaking mutant on top of that.

Coulson had spent the last two hours interviewing the hostages and was pretty sure that he had a clear picture of what had happened. The two robbers where an older man that could change into some kind of organic diamond. He seemed to be the main force behind the robbery and was forcing his accomplice to help. He had shown a huge disregard towards human life and was about to execute the hostages before his partner stepped in.

The second robber was a young man that could shoot lasers out of his eyes. Multiple witnesses reported him being struck by the older robber and the manager had even reported that he was the one to give him the phone that had allowed him to call the police. When the older robber was about to execute the hostages he had stepped in and saved them both from his partner and the falling debris of the compromised building. This young man’s ability was strong enough to shatter diamonds if the pile of diamond fragments found outside the building was anything to go by. Coulson was fairly certain that those diamonds were the remains of the older robber.  

He was greeted by hostile looks as he entered the police station. He approached the front desk and tried to get the secretaries attention but was unsuccessful. He was about to get angry when a young officer approached him. He looked happy to see him. It was a new experience for him. Even Fury didn’t look happy to see him most of the time and they had been friends for years.

“Agent Coulson right?” The officer asked sticking his hand out to shake. Coulson shook his hand and nodded.

“The rest of your department doesn’t look so happy to see me.” Coulson said.

“They’re not so happy to have some suit come in and steal their prisoner. I’m Officer Garret by the way.” The officer said leading him down a hallway.

“That tends to be the case in most places. The question is why are you so happy to see me?” Coulson asked.

“I wasn’t sure how long I could keep the boy safe. I’ve done all I could but I’m kind of the bottom of the totem pole here so it wasn’t much.” Officer Garret said as they stopped in front of a door marked holding.

“Are you telling me the rest of the precinct is hostile to the kid?”

“I’ve been doing everything I can to stop them from dragging him outside to hang him.” The officer said looking ashamed of his colleagues.

“If that’s the case we should get this over with.” Coulson said motioning to the door. Officer Garret unlocked the door but stopped before opening it. He seemed to hesitate before turning back to Coulson.

“I did my best really. My Captain wouldn’t let me get him medical help and I’m not trained for this. I didn’t have a choice they made me do it to his eyes.” The man said looking close to tears. Coulson felt dread fill his gut.

“Open the door.” Coulson growled. The officer flinched and pushed the door open. Coulson walked in and found the boy inside. His eyes were covered by duck tape that wrapped completely around his head. He was missing his shirt and had bandages wrapped around his chest. He was sitting against the bed were his hands were cuffed behind his back to the bed legs. He couldn’t even reach the toilet if he wanted to. The left side of his face was one big bruise and the way the boy had winced when he had turned his head to the door indicated that he had a fe cracked ribs.

“Give me the keys.” Coulson demanded. He grabbed the keys and knelt near the kid. He really was just a kid. He couldn’t be older than nineteen. He reached around the kid ignoring the way the kid recoiled from his touch. He quickly unlocked his cuffs and grabbed his wrists. The kid tried to pull his hands away from him but Coulson held on.

“Stay still. They’re going to hurt for a while.” Coulson said as he tried to rub feeling back into his hands. The boy must be in hell. Now that blood flow was returning to his hands they must feel like they were on fire. He let go of the boys hands and slowly started to take off the duck tape. He ended up pulling out quite a bit of hair before he finally had it all off.

“My glasses?” The boy asked keeping his eyes closed. Coulson could swear he could actually see a red light coming from his eye lids. He turned to the officer. Garret reached into his pocket and handed over a pair of glasses with some kind of red glass for lenses. He reached for them and put them on the kids head.

“Who are you?” The kid asked looking at him while rubbing his wrist.

“My name is Agent Coulson. You’re coming with me.” Coulson said standing up.

“So you can throw me in some cell in the middle of nowhere or are you going to just kill me instead?” The boy growled.

“I was going to offer you a job but if you prefer a comfy cell I’m sure that could be arranged.”

“What could you possibly want with a street rat?” the kid asked.

“Well, the fact that you can shoot powerful lasers out of your eyes might be part of it. Don’t worry we’re not going to use you to rob any banks.” Coulson assured the kid.

“My name is Scott Summers.” The boy said.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Summers but we should get out of here before a lynch mob forms.” Coulson said helping Mr. Summers up.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_Three Years Later_

 

 

“Where’s that back up Coulson?” Clint asked as he shot another soldier. Nat and he were currently pinned down surrounded by soldiers out for their heads. This mission seemed to be one disaster after another. He never wanted to come here again. If he ever came back to Budapest it would be way too soon.

“Your back up will be there in two minutes try not to shoot him.” Phil’s dull voice filled his ear. He notched another arrow and took aim. He was almost out and more soldiers just kept on coming. Apparently destroying their base angered them, who knew.

“I thought that was the way you said hi to people in this organization. You shot me. I shot Natasha. It only seems fitting that we greet this new guy the same way.” Clint said with a smirk to Natasha. Nat rolled her eyes and shot a guy that was about to shoot him.

“Feel free to give it a try. Just don’t come crying to me when he shoots you back. Something tells me you won’t like that at all.” Phil said. He could practically hear the amusement in Coulson’s voice. Before he could respond a rope fell down from the building behind them. A young man soon repelled down the building. He was dressed in black leather pants and a blood red shirt with a matching leather jacket. He was also wearing sunglasses with red lenses.

“This is our backup? He doesn’t even have a gun Coulson.” Clint complained. The man just looked at him and was able to show disdain with only a raised eyebrow. This guy was talented it took a lot of skill to show such in depth emotion with sunglasses on.

“I don’t need one.” The guy said as he looked at the approaching army of men.

“Do you want them alive or dead Coulson?” The man asked ignoring the looks they were sending him.

“We would prefer to keep them alive but do whatever it takes to get out of there safely.” Coulson responded.

“Understood.” The man said. He smirked at Clint before turning back towards the army. He lowered his glasses letting out a beam of red energy that took up the whole street. After a few seconds he lifted his glasses back into place. The street was completely destroyed with people lying in the street. The man inspected the closest body and smiled.

“Did you leave any of them alive?” Coulson asked over the radios.

“I don’t know but I didn’t even cut any of them in half this time.” The man said walking out into the street. Natasha knelt next to one of the bodies feeling for a pulse.

“This one’s alive…if barely.” Natasha said before starting to walk down the street.

“If you still want to shoot me Agent Barton I’m game. I can’t wait until it’s my turn.” The younger man said as he walked further down the street. Clint followed after the two.

“No thanks I’m good.” Clint said looking down at one of the soldiers he was passing.

“You three better hurry up we already have other assignments waiting for you.” Coulson said.

“What do you have for us?” Clint asked.

“You are going on a long overdue vacation. Don’t bother complaining Human resources have been on Fury’s case for weeks now about you not having a single vacation in five years. You have no choice in the matter. Natasha and Scott are going to be working with me. We have a certain millionaire to go baby sit.” Coulson said.

Clint suddenly felt way better about being forced into a vacation. At least he wouldn’t be forced to interact with the mess that was Tony Stark.

“Great I have the oddest feeling I’m going to be sexually harassed soon.” Natasha said.

“Funny I have the same feeling.” Scott responded making Natasha smile. Clint couldn’t help but smile too. This Scott had a sense of humor that could even make Natasha smile and he had a killer ass. On the plus side he also shot laser beams out of his eyes. He was practically every mans wet dream.


	2. Chapter 2

World Bathed in Red

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Marvel and specifically Iron Man 2. 

Authors Note: I know this isn't as long as it could be but this is just sometthing to get my juices rolling again. 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Pepper looked up from the papers she was looking at when someone knocked on her door. The last few days had been frustrating to say the least. Tony was acting crazier than normal and had actually signed over the company to her. She didn't want the company! She had too much on her plate with handling Tony and his bag full of problems. Sure they had Ms. Rushman to help now but something was off with that woman. She couldn't put a finger on it but she was too perfect to be true. 

"Come in." Pepper yelled wondering where her secretary had run off to. The door opened to let a young man in. He was young maybe twenty three. He was dressed in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants that fit him perfectly. He had brown hair that almost seemed red. What really caught her eyes were the red sunglasses he was wearing. Sure it was bright in here but it was nowhere near bad enough for sunglasses. 

"Ms. Potts." The young man greeted in a soothing baritone that held almost no emotion.

"Yes." 

"My names Scott Winters. I've been assigned by the board to help with your transition as CEO of Stark Industries." Scott said. This was just great. Now to top it all off she would have to deal with the monkey the board was trying to force down her throat. 

"Look Mr. Winters I'm sure your good at your job and that you're really a wonderful person but I have never needed a personal assistant and I don't need one now. So if you could let yourself out." Pepper said returning to her papers. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Potts but you don't have a choice in the matter." Mr. Winters said with his blank face. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Mr. Stark might have the majority of the stock but only by a very small amount. The rest of the stock holders are seriously doubting his mental state are on the very edge of trying to get Stark removed from the board. I'm here to make sure that your transition is smooth so they don't have a reason to proceed." 

"Alright then....fine go find something to do." Pepper practically growled. She watched as Mr. Winters walked towards the door but stopped before leaving. He closed the door and walked over to stand in front of her. 

"Let me be frank here Ms. Potts. My position here is temporary at best and will hopefully be done before I have to spend more than a few minutes around Mr. Stark. While I have the utmost respect for you , knowing that you have been for all intents and purposes running this company for years, I find Mr. Stark little more than a genius with a personality disorder and the worst case of ADHD I have ever had the misfortune to be around. So be assured that I am in no way trying to fight you for your job. Personally the thought of being forced to be around Mr. Stark for that amount of time makes me want to seriously reconsider my choice to enter business and maybe open a coffee shop." Mr. Winters said. Pepper sat there in shock. She wasn't sure what to make of the man in front of him. He seriously seemed to not want her job at all. 

"If you hate Tony why are you here?" 

"I don't hate him. I think he has one of the best minds in the world. I just think he has no right to run a company. Anyone with a half a brain knows that the only reason this company is not in ruins today is because of you. Every time Mr. Stark actually took an interest in this company it has been a disaster. I am here for only two reasons. I am the best at my job and I know I will have this company in top working shape in no time." 

"The second reason?" Pepper asked. 

"I have the utmost respect for you and I want to help you in any way I can." 

"Why do you respect me so much?" Pepper asked. The man's lips twitched in the first display of emotion. She was shocked at how much a small smirk could transform someone's face so much. 

"I am a business man at heart. I've been told that my most defining trait is being organized and have the most strategic mind of any of my colleagues. Knowing that how can I not respect someone that has successfully  run one of the biggest companies in the world all while dealing with Mr. Stark." 

"Alright then. How exactly would you recommend for us to do?" Ms. Potts asked. 

"I already have people gathering the records from every department in this company along with records from every major head quarters. I will personally go through everything and find any discrepancies. When that's done I will sit down with you and go over everything I find and give you my recommendation for the best way to move on from there. While I'm doing that I will be also taking over for you secretary." 

"That seems like a lot of work." 

"Don't worry Ms. Potts this isn't the first time I've been called in to work over a company. Alright let's get down to business. You have a meeting in twenty with the clean energy people you signed with under Mr. Starks orders. After that you have enough time to get lunch before you have to get back here and deal with the idiots from accounting." Mr. Winters said. 

"Great, sounds like fun. Is there anything else?" 

"Mr. Stark has called a total of seven times. Sounding more out of it each time. He apparently wants to go to some kind of car race tomorrow and he wants your company." Mr. Winters said with another smirk. Ms. Potts sighed and started rubbing her forehead. 

"How busy does my schedule look tomorrow?" 

"You have three meetings with different department heads before noon and a press conference in the afternoon." 

"Great can we reschedule the meetings for another day. Is there any way to cancel the press conference without creating any further mess." Pepper asked looking back at her new assistant. 

"I can easily change the appointments for another day, but it's impossible to change the date of the press conference without having some sort of lash back." 

"This just great. This is just fantastic. If I don't go to this stupid race Tony is going to do something even stupider than usual." Pepper groaned letting her head fall back against her seat. 

"Ms. Potts if you wouldn't mind me recommending a plan of action I might have a solution." 

"Sure....whatever...what do you recommend?" 

"You go with Mr. Stark to this race and let me deal with the press." 

"Do you even have experience with the press?" Ms. Potts asked incredulously. 

"Believe me Ms. Potts I have a lot of experience making people see things my way. By the time I'm done the press will be singing your praises." Mr. Winters said with another smirk before turning to leave. 

"I have to ask. Coffee shop?" Ms. Potts asked. Mr. Winters turned and gave her a real smile showing off a row of perfect white teeth. 

"Yeah my boyfriend is a serious addict. Something tells me that I would see a lot more of him if I was his actual supplier." Mr. Winters said before leaving. Pepper smiled at this new turn of events. Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad. She now had someone to actually help him and not give her more work. If he was actually as good as he seemed to think he was she might consider finding a way to make his position more permanent.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Scott groaned as he walked into his current base of operations. Today had been hell. Stark Industries was a bigger mess than SHIELD's intel had hinted at. There was so much corruption Scott was tempted to just let his sunglasses slip and give the office a new wall. He wasn't meant for this kind of work. He was used to leading a team of highly trained agents into a dangerous situation and getting them out safely. Sure he was used to being in charge with minimal supervision but he wasn't used to dealing with corrupt corporate types. He loosened his tie as he made his way towards the bar. He threw it on the counter as he picked up the bottle of whiskey from the lower shelf. 

"Have a bad day at work honey?"  a voice said from behind him. Scott poured himself some before turning around. Agent Barton was standing in front of him in a pair of board shorts and a button down shirt that was open. Scott took a sip of his drink before starting to unbutton his own shirt. He threw Barton a dirty look as he shrugged off his shirt. He grabbed his glass and started walking towards the bedroom. 

"Does Phil know that you're here and not on vacation?" Clint asked as he put his drink down on the bedside table. Agent Barton had followed him and was leaning against the entrance to the room. He was obviously checking him out. It actually made him feel better. Nice to know that he could still affect people that way. It was so much nicer to induce a feeling of lust rather than the instant distrust and hate he had been doing lately. 

"Well, technically this is a beachfront house and I am at the beach." Barton said with a smirk. Scott shook his head in amusement as he undid his pants letting them fall down. He couldn't help but smirk as Agent Barton blatantly check him out as he stood there in his underwear. 

"I'm pretty sure Phil didn't mean for you to go on vacation exactly where we are on mission." Scott said crossing his arms knowing how well it would display his chest. Clint was practically drooling and Scott was fairly certain he hadn't looked and higher than his shoulders for a while now. 

"Wait a second. What is with all the Phil's?" Scott couldn't help but roll his eyes and give him a look that he hoped said 'what the fuck...REALLY'. Clint's eyes widened and he looked way to excited. 

"Oh my god!!! Are you boinking Mr. Agent man himself?" 

"Well, I'm doing considerably more than sleeping with Phil, but yes...yes I am." Scott said walking towards Clint. 

"How is that possible? I thought he was like a robot that laughed at us mortals and our feeble attempts at romance." Clint said not backing down as an almost completely naked agent invaded his space. Scott leaned into Barton feeling the warmth coming from the man in front of him. 

"I don't know about him being a robot but he can definitely last a really long time in bed if that was what you mean?" Scott said. He looked up and down the body in front of him. He definitely liked what he was seeing. 

"You know me and Phil have a list of people that if we ever get the chance to sleep with we can with no repercussions." Scott said into the Agents ear. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah...guess who just so happens to be on that list." Scott said with a smirk as he reached down for his boxers letting them fall to the ground. He stepped back and smiled as Barton took him in. 

"Well, I'm going to take a shower if you want to join me. If you hurry we might have some fun before Phil gets home." Scott walked towards the bathroom stopping when he was next to Clint. 

"I'm sure he won't mind too much that we started without him." He said before continuing on to the bathroom. Clint watched him walk away and couldn't help but stare at that ass. It was simply a work of art. He wasn't really expect this when he decided to crash the mission but it was definitely a bonus. He walked into the bathroom with a smile. 

"Best vacation ever."

* * *

* * *

 

Next Chapter: The long awaited Scott, Tony meeting and the events of Iron Man 2 come to an end. 


End file.
